Jalousie
by Vyha
Summary: [Destiel] : Non, non. Dean n'est absolument pas jaloux. C'est ce qu'il se répète depuis quelques minutes pourtant cet étrange sensation ne le quitte pas. Ce putain de gars n'a pas le droit de draguer Cas sous ses yeux ! ...Bon, ok. Il est peut-être un peu jaloux - mais juste un peu, hein.


**Hello everybody.** Voici un léger Destiel que je gardais dans mon PC - et que je viens de redécouvrir. Si vous passez par là et que vous lisez ma fiction Ours, désolé du retard ! J'ai eu quelques problèmes d'internet et personnelles et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire le chapitre prochain. Je suis en ce moment même entrain d'écrire comme une forcenée, il devrait arriver très bientôt. Petit détail, tout les mots en italique dans le texte son en français.

J'espère sinon que cet one-shot vous plaira :3  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **"Jalousie" :**

"Ressentir de la jalousie signifie aimer une personne de tel sorte qu'elle occupe tout notre cœur."

* * *

 **(La jalousie amoureuse est une émotion empreinte d'agressivité qui est la conséquence de la peur de perdre l'être aimé ou l'exclusivité de son amour, au profit d'une autre personne.)**

Non, Dean Winchester n'était pas jaloux. Non, non. Il était sans cesse énervé et sur les nerfs à cause de ce foutu Martin parce qu'il était insupportable et tout simplement pas parce que le concerné draguait Cas comme un putain de collégien.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé…

Castiel avait, pour une raison obscur, décidé lui-même de faire une chasse avec les deux frères. D'après ses dires, il voulait devenir un chasseur aussi compétent qu'eux – ce qui avait fait sourire narquoisement Dean. Sam avait choisi un cas simple en apparence, un meurtre qui semblait être le fait d'un fantôme. Classique, donc.

Sauf que nope, l'histoire était plus compliquée. L'esprit était juste incontrôlable, quelque chose semblait avoir déclenché sa fureur dévastatrice et il tuait tout le monde. D'autant plus que rien ne reliait les victimes sauf qu'elles étaient toutes des hommes.

Après quelques jours ennuyeux dans un motel miteux, une dispute de Dean et Sam pour une raison quelconque, et une autre entre Cas et un médecin légiste. Ils avaient enfin fini par découvrir un point commun : leurs nationalités.

La première victime, se nommait Jean. La deuxième, Christophe. Et la troisième, Augustin. Les trois, en plus d'avoir des noms particulièrement horribles, étaient français. Sam aidé d'un Cas très impliqué avait cherchés tous les français résidant dans la petite ville où ils se trouvaient.

Et puis… Martin…

Il était le seul homme encore vivant et français qu'ils avaient trouvés. Dean déplorait très justement qu'il ne soit pas encore mort – qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait d'être un chasseur parfois. Martin était un putain de connard. Grand, mince, musclé, blond et des jolis petits yeux couleurs rubis – beau comme un dieu pour résumé. Il était vantard, lourd, arrogant, con comme un manche à balais et surtout riche à en crever.

Si Dean était Hannibal Lecter – et certainement, Cas serait son Will Graham –(*), il aurait déjà égorgé cet imbécile et dévorer son cœur avec de la sauce béchamel.

Actuellement, les quatre hommes étaient dans l'Impala. Ils étaient arrivés en pleine après-midi chez le collectionneur d'art pour lui informer qu'on allait attenter à sa vie – il avait d'ailleurs trop bien pris le fait que le surnaturel existe. Ils d'abord pensés à rester chez le français pour discuter avec Martin pour chercher l'identité du fantôme qui lui en voulait.

Malheureusement, l'esprit avait frappé avant.

Ils avaient dû s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Martin avait ensuite raconté que lui et les trois autres victimes se connaissaient. Alors qu'ils étaient toujours en France, ils avaient dragués un jeune homme comme des forcenés. Lui avaient promis des monts et de merveilles.

Jean l'avait ensuite violé et ses amis l'avaient couvert. Christophe l'avait battu et ses amis l'avaient couvert. Augustin l'avait menacé et ses amis l'avaient couvert. Toujours d'après ses dires, Martin n'avait rien fait mais Dean et Sam le suspectaient d'avoir contribué à l'horreur de ce pauvre homme.

Ils s'étaient ensuite exilés aux Etats-Unis suite au procès, qui avait évidemment tournés en leurs faveurs et du suicide de la victime. L'aîné Winchester rajoutait à la longue liste de tous les défauts du français : menteur, violeur et tueur. Cet homme était une ordure sans nom.

Martin leur avait informés que le fantôme avait été enterré en France. Ce qui donc compliquait grandement tout. Ils étaient donc en direction du motel pour chercher d'autres informations.

« Hé, _bébé_. » siffla Martin d'un accent très charmant et chantant en s'adressant à l'ange. « Tu sais que t'es à croquer. »

Castiel plissa les yeux, penchant sa tête.

« Je ne suis pas un bambin, Martin. J'ai plus d'une centaine de millions d'années. Et je ne me mange pas. Enfin sauf si tu es cannibale. » Il marqua une pause où ses yeux brillaient de curiosité. « Tu l'es ? »

Dean éclata de rire, croyant à tort que cela calmerait Martin. Malheureusement, l'étranger passa à l'étape supérieure en posant sa main sur la jambe de Cas et en exerçant une douce pression. Ils étaient tous enfermés dans l'habitacle de Baby. Sam, d'ailleurs très gêné par l'aura meurtrière de son frère, était assis à côté du susnommé tandis que les deux autres étaient à l'arrière.

Trois possibilités :

(1) Laisser ce fils de pute continuer ses attouchements sur _SON CAS_ – et finir par explosé arriver au motel et lui arracher les poumons à mains nues ;

(2) Attraper son flingue et le buter ;

(3) Lâcher le volant, sauter sur ce français de mes deux et l'étrangler ;

Les trois contenaient un meurtre. Il regrettait toujours autant de n'être pas un psychopathe/sociopathe sanglant qui tuait sans vergogne et sans pitié.

Dean choisit évidemment la 4).

Il vira brusquement sur le côté, faisant crisser les pneus. Il tourna la clé et arrêta le moteur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, _mon ami ?_ »

« Ferme-la. » hurla Dean. « Déjà que je me fais chier à venir te chercher pour sauver ton petit cul friqué, tu dragues Cas – il est à moi ducon ! Il ne s'intéressera jamais à toi et ta coiffure de gonzesse. Il m'a sauvé des Enfers et a mis sa putain d'empreinte de main sur moi. » Il marqua une pause, soufflant comme un bœuf. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça l'affreux ? »

« Des Enfers ? » Martin écarquilla des yeux.

Castiel et Sam étaient sans voix, rougissant pour l'un et surpris, même estomaqué pour l'autre.

« _Castiel._ » Son nom contre la langue du français semblait vibrer. « Mérite mieux que toi. Je t'ai vu le regarder. Tu te crois discret en plus. Tu le dévores des yeux mais tu fous rien ! Moi, je le _courtise_ au moins. Et j'ai l'argent pour le rendre heureux ! »

Dean s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque toutes les portes de l'Impala s'ouvrirent et que les quatre hommes soient violemment éjectés de la voiture. Avant même que quelqu'un puisse réagir, l'esprit fondait sur Martin et lui lacérait le torse, creusant de larges griffures. Des larges plaies béantes dont une énorme quantité de sang s'écoulait.

Ensuite, le revenant s'était retourné vers eux. Il avait souri tendrement et avait disparu dans un halo de lumière. En paix.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent.

« Allons manger un hamburger ! » s'exclama Dean, heureux que ce connard soit enfin mort.

Et Sam lui frappa l'arrière de la tête.

* * *

« Dean ? » demanda l'ange, debout en plein milieu de la chambre du motel.

« Oui, Cas ? » répondit-il en avalant une gorgée de bière.

« Merci d'avoir essayé de sauver ma vertu tout à l'heure. »

« Euh… De rien, mon pote. »

Silence.

« Je t'aime. »

Castiel apparut à ses côtés, assis à la table, se penchant et déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres. Dean rougit, la mâchoire tremblante et le visage complètement rose. Castiel caressa rapidement et tendrement sa joue mal rasée avant de disparaître. Sam émit un doux rire et déclara, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Martin aura servi à quelque chose finalement. »

« Bitch. »

« Jerk. »

* * *

(*) Will Graham et Hannibal Lecter, je parle ici de la série. Je ne cache pas que shippe très très fort le Hannigram. Bon, Dean et Cas n'ont pas du tout la même relation. Entre Hannibal et Will, c'est malsain, dérangeant, sanglant et basé sur la douleur, l'amour tordue et tout un tas de choses. Mais bon, il me fallait un comparatif d'un tueur en série.


End file.
